


Silenzio

by entanglednow



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo returns when the guards are halfway through over-turning his studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silenzio

Leonardo returns when the guards are halfway through over-turning his studio. They're looking for something and Ezio has been watching their progress from the darkness of an alcove. It's been thorough but apparently unsatisfied so far. They had certainly seemed very displeased to find Leonardo missing, and it is not so hard to see that they mean him harm.

If his friend is not very careful they will see him soon enough.

Ezio waits for the guard left on watch to turn in the direction of the courtesans across the street. He's distracted just long enough for Ezio to dart out and fold a hand round Leonardo's mouth, fist a hand in the back of his cloak and tug him into the darkness with him.

Leonardo struggles, briefly, with more surprised desperation than skill.

Ezio pulls him closer.

"Hush, Leonardo," he whispers in his ear.

Leonardo stills instantly. Ezio knows that Leonardo won't speak, but he leaves his hand curled over his mouth anyway. He can feel the quick flares of breath against his fingers. The warmth of Leonardo's mouth against his palm.

One of the guards strays closer, halberd passing within a foot of the alcove they're pressed into. Ezio's arm tightens around Leonardo's waist. His other hand slides free of his cape. He decides that should it become necessary a straight thrust up through the throat will be the fastest way to kill the curious guard, and it will be easy to shove the body aside, and then advance for the others. But a guard inside calls something through the studio and the one holding the halberd grunts a reply and turns, stomping away to join him.

Ezio can feel the flutter of Leonardo's heartbeat, like perhaps he had known how little it would have taken to turn secrecy and stillness into violence. He's more slender beneath the fashionable clothing than he appears, but Ezio thinks perhaps there is strength to him, if he needs it. Ezio bows his head, just a little further, and Leonardo's hair falls into his hood. It smells like paint and incense and fresh wood shavings, the faintest trace of parchment ink. Ezio's mouth is right next to Leonardo's ear and he could speak if he wanted to without being overheard.

One of the guards knocks into a vendor carrying a crate of apples past the doorway. It tilts, then falls to the floor and breaks with a crack, wood and fruit scattering everywhere.

"Why can't you be more careful?" The vendor says sharply, already bending to gather apples. His angry muttering and the curiosity of the passers by seems to drain most of the tension from the guards. Their searching is less enthusiastic than before, perfunctory as they toss things out into the street, before finally deciding it's meaningless to stay when their quarry isn't here.

Ezio stays perfectly still while they leave, charcoal and tiny, delicate wooden frames breaking under their booted feet. Only when he's sure the street outside is clear does he let his hand very slowly slide down, though he can still feel the flare of warmth when Leonardo breathes against his palm.

"Ezio?" Leonardo says quietly, relief and question. But he doesn't move until Ezio unwinds his arm from his waist. Only then does he step forward, carefully avoiding the debris and making a low, upset noise, muttering curses at the now absent guardsmen. "Look at what they've done to my work, animals. What did they want?"

Ezio moves forward, carefully avoiding what little remains unbroken.

"I don't know. But they seemed unhappy to find you gone," he tells him. "You shouldn't stay here long."

Leonardo stops collecting things and turns to face him.

"You save my life again." He tips his head to the side, as though Ezio is a marvel he can't quite believe.

Ezio waves a hand at him, because it's _Leonardo._

"We are friends," he says simply.

If anything Leonardo smiles wider, catches his arms and squeezes.

"Ah, so we are." He nods, all certainty and affection, and Ezio can't help smiling too.

Then Leonardo taps his chin with a finger, before raising it in an 'aha' gesture.

"I think I have something for you - something special, yes, something magnificent." Leonardo catches Ezio's hand - the one that had curved over his mouth moments before - and draws him through the scattered drawings into the studio.


End file.
